The Analytical Core of the Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (MRC2) will provide analytical tools to investigators to permit structural identification and quantification of metabolites in biospecimens. As a part of the MRC2, the Core will expand its Instrumentation infrastructure and enhance its services to serve to external and internal investigators who wish to metabolically phenotype biospecimens. Core staff will also provide consultation and collaboration in design of studies in preclinical, translational and clinical. Where needed, the Core laboratory will assist in development of new analytical methods to meet the research objectives of the investigators. The Analytical Core will optimize efficiency and cost effectiveness by providing these services to investigators through a central laboratory. The Core provides standardized analysis of a wide variety of small molecule metabolites from cells, tissues, plasma, and urine and will work with investigators to develop new assays. The Core also provides high-throughput, nondirected metabolite analysis for wider profiling of the metabolome. Research efforts will focus on three areas of need: first, applying the unique sensitivity and specificity of mass spectrometry to detect and quantify low abundance molecules of interest in biomedical research; second, the development of innovative mass spectrometric techniques for the detection and structural biomolecules; and three, providing MS training for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows with an interest in metabolomics research. Finally, the Analytical Core will enhance the services provided by the other MRC2 Cores by providing the data pipeline for the Data and Information Technology Core and Statistics and Bioinformatics Core and assist the Promotion and Outreach Core in training activities. The Core will coordinate with other Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Cores (RCMRCs) to develop data standards, detailed standard operating procedures for metabolomic analysis and data sharing. By centralizing and standardizing procedures, a common set of analytical tools will lead to a unified understanding of molecular mechanisms involved in physiologic and pathophysiologic processes underlying disease states.